A New Beginning
by sexymonkey08
Summary: Kairi is sadden with the death of her mother and moves into a border school in Destiny Island. How will life treat her 'new' life. From being the girl everyone likes, to the one they hate, and now to being chased around by guys and just causing drama.
1. cold family

**A New Beginning **

Author: sexymonkey08

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter 1:** cold family

Kairi

As the sun beams through the window in a early August morning I open my eyes revealing my bright blue orbs that were once filled with happiness. I slowly pulled my body together at a sitting position, as I scan the room to notice my things packed in boxes and suit cases. I didn't heisted to get up and get ready for this was the last day in this hell-hole of sadness I once called home.

I walk the empty halls in a slow steady pace to find no one in site, making my way to the bathroom. After my warm shower I threw on a pair of blue jeans, a black spaghetti strap top, with a pair of black shoes. After brushing my reddish hair that went pass my shoulders I couldn't help but notice the resemblance I had with my mother. Sadden by the thought I walked away from the mirror and slowly made my way down stairs just to be crushed when I heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

'_Great... another father and daughter moment. One that I can't be a part of.'_

Right after entering the kitchen to pour myself a glass of orange juice everything went dead silent. The silence seem to go on forever, not even the birds that chirp every Hollow Bastion morning were singing. I couldn't stand it no more, I left quicky into the living room. I stood in front of the fire place where above hanged a family portrait. I study the picture that was taken last year... not to long ago after my mothers death. In the center, siting down was a young women with long beautiful red hair and bright blue eyes.

'_I must bring so much pain to everyone. I'm a perfect iimage of my mom in her younger years. It must be hard for everyone to see 'me' as Kairi.'_

Behind my mom was my dad; tall, with short blond hair ,and big dark green eyes. On the sides of my mom was my sister and me. Me and my sister are actually twins, except she has long blond hair and also has mom's glowing blue eyes. This picture was back when we were all a happy family unlike today, I hate my dad and my sister ever since mom passed away. My dad only loves my sister and completely hates me and treats me like a nobody. Fortunately, my sister also hates me, though I'm her twin. The more I studied the frame back when we were a family... when we all loved each other... was gone... now its just a memory I wish to live over again.

'_Mom why did you had to go?'_ As I started to feel tears running down my rosy cheeks. Then I ran upstairs into my soon to-be-use-to-room. Once I slam my door open, to my surprise my dad and sister were there helping me load my belongings in the car.

'_They probably want to get rid of me faster.' _I thought negatively while carrying one of my suit cases.

Once every thing was loaded we headed to the docks where a ferry will take off to my new home. There my dad helped me carry my things to the ferry, and I made sure I had everything off the car.

"Good-bye sis. Take care." as I gave her a hug, but she did not speak nor hugged back she stood there like a zombie.

"Good-bye dad. I'll miss you." as I also gave him a hug and he did not respond, just like my sister. They just looked to the ground and walked away to the car and drove back home. I stood there shocked on how cold my family was, then I felt tears of anger dripping from my eyes. I was hurt by the fact that my family couldn't show their caring side by at least telling me '_good-bye_', '_I'll miss you_', '_take care_' nothing came out of them. "I see I'm not good enough for my dad and sister to even receive a farewell." I choked out as tears kept pouring.

I boarded the ferry and we set sail, as I watched Hollow Bastion get smaller and smaller in the distance.

'_Now I can start over at a new school, a new home at Destiny Island. Away from Hollow Bastion...away from the pain... especially away from my family I once had. Now its time for a new beginning, a new Kairi I once was before.'_ and for once in a long time I was able to pull an actual smile together.

* * *

So tell me what you guys think of it so far. I know itz and bit boring right now, but just wait it gets more dramatic and interesting. (meerkats post ur story already!) 


	2. Dorms

**A New Beginning **

**Author:**Sexymonkey08

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Dorms**

Kairi

After hours of being at sea I woke up from my deep slumber in a seating area. I was very tired just thinking of my family.

_'They're probably glad I left. I was just butting in their wonderful father and daughter relationship.'_

My sleepy eyes open slowly I notice that we were barely arriving Destiny Island. It was more beautiful then what I had ever expected. The place was very green and full of palm trees with coconuts. The coast lines were gorgeous, the white sand and the crystal clear blue ocean. Not too far out from the beach you can see a small island with a bunch of trees and some had these strange yellow fruits, they were to far out to see clearly what they were. I glance down from the docks and saw two little girls playing in the sand with their dolls, then a bunch of kids came and they all started to run around in the water. I forced back the tears of memories , how close I was with my sister and all the friends I used to have.

"Well better get going before dusk." Thinking my mind out loud while walking away from the dock to the street. The sides were full of cabs. Quickly I loaded my belongings in the back of the cab and jumped in the back seat.

"Where off to Miss?" The cubby cab driver around his 30s ask.

"Do you know where Destiny Academy is?"

"Yup, its not too far from here. We should be getting there in a few minutes."

"Okay...thanks" We took off and arrived at a huge campus. The cab driver drove through the open gates to the front of the dormitory building, it was four stories high and very long. The cab driver offer to help me carry my things to the lobby where I would check in. Before the driver left I gave him a big tip for and the help. In the front desk, on the chair I saw a boy with shoulder length silver hair with bangs that tried to cover his attractive aqua marine eyes. He was wearing a black zipped up shirt and a white sleeveless jacket with yellow in the inside and blue jeans. As I got closer he stood up revealing his tall height and his muscular body, all I did was stood there like an idiot staring at him as a magnet.

Then he broke the silence, "Can I help you?", staring at me as if I was lost.

"Yeah I'm here to get my dorm key.", okay! I was lost.

"Okay...hold on a moment...Mirabel!!" yelling at the door from the back, storage room.

Stepping out of the door was a tall girl with a dark tan skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a black band tee of 'System of a Down', fit jeans, and a black beanie with Jack Skellington evil face coving her black curls.

"Hi welcome to Destiny Academy!"In a hyper mood " I must say you're a freshmen since you look pretty lost."

"Yeah first time here in the island actually."

"So what's your name little creature?" I thought it was funny how she said little creature.

"Kairi Hikaru."

"Hikaru...hmmmm..." while searching some files in a filing cabinet "Ah-ha Kairi Hikaru!" she pulls a paper out, "Well your in room 334. That's in the third floor." then she handed me a key. " Oh by the way I'm Mirabel Flores. Yeah those bags look heavy to carry all by yourself."

"Yeah my family basically just dropped me off and left." tiring to make a joke out of it.

"Hold on... RIKU!!" she yelled very loudly with her head facing the door at the back.

"What do you want?" the boy who was at the front desk before. He was poking his head out of the door, like if Mirabel was going to hurt him.

In a sweet tone "Hey Riku can you help Kairi carry her bags to the third floor, please?"

"Why me?" he whine like a little kid.

"Because I say so." getting all on his face playfully.

"What if I don't."

Mirabel stared at the ceiling and simply said, "Well it would be a shame if something were to happen to your...little goldfish."

"No you wouldn't!" starting to freak out.

"Hmm... I wonder Riku... how did that fish exploded." with an evil smirk on her face.

"Find I'll help her to her dorm!" in frustration.

"I love you, Riku."

"Yeah whatever, you just love me as your slave."

"Yeah that too." giggling while flashing a big smile at him.

Riku walks up to me offering to carry my heavy boxes to my room. He guide me to the elevator and pushed the button, with the number 3, the elevator started proceeding up. The silence was killing me, some one had to brake the ice.

"So what's your name?" stupid me I already knew.

"Riku. And you?"

"Kairi." then the door open.

"So what room are you in?"

"334...no fair we have to walk all the way to the end of the building." complaining like Riku did earlier.

"334... I think your roommates is whats-her-name...umm...I don't know, I cant believe I forgot her name."

We walked almost all the way down the 3rd floor until we reached a door with the numbers 334. On top had a pink paper with fancy black text that said 'Kairi Hikaru' I looked around and some had two names.

'My roommate must have already came.'

I slid my key in the key hole and unlocked the door. I took a deep breath as I turn the door knob, the door slowly open and once inside there was no one but Riku and me. Yup, I was right my roommate already came because the right side of the room was already stuff. So Riku and I had to put my belongings on the other side.

"Well I'm heading down stairs. Your roommate should be around here somewhere so you'll meet her sooner or later today."

"Thanks for everything Riku. Take care of your goldfish."

Umm...can you not mention that to anyone...yeah...just forget about Bubbles." he quickly shut the door.

All I can do was tilt my head and say "Okay..." My room wasn't that bad. There were 2 full size beds at each side, a desk in front of each bed, a large window in-between the desks, also a large walk-in closets and a sink with a mirror. I open the white silky curtain to look at the view. The view was beautiful, you were able to see the ocean and that small island I saw before.

"Nice view huh?" I jumped in fright, "so you must be Kairi, right?" I turn around to find a girl my age. She was kind-of short with light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless tank top with a red heart with wings, with one strap as a belt. To join her top she wore blue jean shorts and a pair of white flip-flops.

"Uhhh...yeah I'm Kairi nice to meet you. And you are?" holding out my hand.

"Amy Garcia" as she shook my hand. She then let go and said "Sorry but I need to go down stairs to see a friend. If you want you can come?"

"Nah... I think I will unpack."

"Oh okay. If you need anything I will be somewhere down stairs."

"Thanks for everything Amy."

Making a peace sign, "Don't mention it, after all we're here to make new friends right." and she ran out the door.

"Umm...yeah." I couldn't help but to think about my old friends I use-to have. It felt like years since I had a friend. Ever since that mistake I made a year ago. Everyone just backed out on me. My eyes were starting the burn I as I fought back the tears and I started unpacking. Once I was done some thing hit me hard in the chest. I forgot my schedule for my classes. I ran to the elevator not wanting it to close on me, so I ran right through it and crash against someone and hit the elevator floor hard.

"Hey are you okay?" a male voice called out.

As lifted my head, "No, my mistake I...uh..." I then got lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" holding his hand out.

"I took his hand, "Yeah I'm okay." flashing a smile to prove to him I was alright.

"Cool, I was a bit worry when you hit the ground like that." running his fingers through his brown and spiky hair, but the weird part was that it looked like his hair defies gravity. It had no gel nor hair spray. The elevator stopped at the first floor.

"Well I'll see you later then." he took off the opposite direction from me.

"Bye" waving to him. 'Crap I didn't get his name' It was too late, he was out of site. "Crap the classes I forgot about those!" Beginning to sprint to the front desk.

* * *

I thought this one was pretty long. Anyways hope you people liked it. Please send reviews and if u have any ideas please tell me, I might put them in. I'm sleepy so good-night fellow readers. 


	3. Boy with Defying Hair

**A New Beginning **

**Author:**Sexymonkey08

**A/N: **yeah i did this again because i forgot to add something and edit my mispellings, and to add a helmet scene.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Boy with Defying Hair**

Kairi

I ran to the front desk hoping some one will still be there. When I got there nobody was there.

"Great, now how am I suppose to know what classes I have."

'Maybe if I find Riku or Mirabel they can help me out.' I search the place and didn't find Mirabel nor Riku, not even Amy. I walked across the lobby where a bunch of teens were hanging out or making out. There I saw him... the boy with defying hair and blue eyes. Once I took three steps towards him someone tug on my arm lightly. I quickly turned my head and Mirabel was there with a paper in her hand and a helmet, in the other.

"Hey Kairi, I forgot to give you your schedule." handing me the paper. I looked back and the boy with defying hair was gone. "I was going to send it with your roommate but I just spotted you right now. Sorry I forgot earlier."

"Its okay. I have it now. And...whats with the helmet?"

"Oh you don't want to know, your too young." Mirabel said as she pat my head.

"To play football?" Why would I be to young to play football.

"Oh no, this is not for football. It's for Riku and me to have fun with. Do you really want to know what it is for?"

"Yes! I have no clue what you are talking about." Mirabel started to whisper in my ear what it was for. Sadly I wish I had never asked.

"Gross! I didn't think you were kinky like that." I started to run to my room screaming.

"So Mirabel are you ready to play a bit of football outside?" Riku asked.

"Yep and here is the helmet." as she proudly put it on her head.

"Whats wrong with Kairi? I saw her running and yelling."

"Oh about that... she asked what the helmet was for and I told her it was for some thing else I had in mind." she grin evilly.

"It can't be that bad. What else can a helmet mean."

"Yeah... Lets go outside." as she changed the subject.

(Back to Kairi) After a warm shower I went straight to bed. For not doing much I was freakin tired. All I can think about was that boy...

* * *

_RING...RING...SLAM_

I got up from my comfy bed, stepping on the icy floor running to the bathroom. The door was locked, 'What the heck! Why is door locked?' I started to put all my weight trying to pulling on the door knob and...BAM I fell over and the door was open now.

"Kairi what are you doing on the ground?" Amy said poking her head out of the door.

"Good morning Amy. I forgot you live here too, I get use to having my sister waking up extra early to get ready, since I take forever just to wake up."

"Me too." She step out of the bathroom wearing the school uniform that was a white collar button up shirt, with a blue tie, skirt, white socks, and black shoes.(A/N; think of the school outfit from KH2) "Your uniform is in your closet, Kairi." pointing at my closet. After getting ready Amy said we are going to wait for her best friend, Mirabel bringing along Riku, outside the dormitory doors.

A few minutes later Mirabel shows up, "Good morning, little ones." Then Riku followed behind her, he was wear blue pants, a blue loose tie, a white collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up so he can show off his muscles.

"Lets go eat, I'm starving." Amy whine, starting to walk to the cafeteria.

"Wait! What about Sora?" Mirabel blurted out stopping Amy.

"Sora told me to go with out him. He has some errands to do." Riku said leading the girls to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria was full of teens, but we managed to find a table off to the side of the room. We got in line and got our pancakes, eggs, bacon, and juice. Then I remember from earlier, "Who is Sora?" 

"Sora is my best friend. He is really cool and all, you might even have a class with him." Riku said as Mirabel was trying to steal his bacon and he kept smacking her hand.

"So he is a freshmen?"

"Yup."

My mind switched, 'I wonder if that boy from last night will be in one of my classes...'

"Kairi...Kairi..." a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Uh-uh what-were-you-saying, Amy?"

" I asked what class you have first hour, but you spaced out." just the thought of that boy made me blush lightly.

"Let me see" I look at my paper, "I have English with Ms. Hamrick."

"You are so lucky, Ms. Hamrick is the funniest teacher in this school. Riku and me have Ms. Larxene." Mirabel groaned.

"At least she is hot." Riku chuckled, as he pointed to a young blond teacher walk outside.

"Shut up, Riku." smacking him in back of the head. "Now the freshmen history teacher, Mr. Zexion is super hot!"

"Cool! I have first hour with him." Amy happily said.

Riku then pinches Mirabel, "OW!!! What was that for?"

Riku crosses his arm in front of his chest, "I feel so unloved."

All of a sudden Amy announces, "Stop flirting with each other and go out."

"Riku...are you kidding me." Shocked with a deep red blush.

"Yeah right. You told me that you were going to have fun with Riku with that helmet from last night." I just had to tease Mirabel because Riku looked lost.

Riku changed the subject by leaving, "Well bye girls. Don't want to be late."

"Amy show Kairi to her classes." As Mirabel chased Riku.

"Come on Kairi, lets go."

* * *

We walk together to my English class, and Amy dropped me off there. Right when I stepped in I came face to face with some familiar blue eyes. After a few seconds of staring I broke the silent. 

"I never got your name last night?"

"Last night... I've never seen you before." The boy said.

"Huh?" I finally got a whole view of him, and it wasn't the guy from last night. This guy had spiky dirty blond hair, almost as spiky like the other boy. But those blue eyes look exactly like his.

"You must be confusing me with some one else. By the way the name is Roxas."

"I'm Kairi. Sorry about the confusion." then a quickly walked inside, and he walked away to a different room, I felt embarrass. I went to the back of the room and a girl with brown hair curled out sat right by me.

"Hi there! I've never seen you before." kind-of fast talking.

"Oh I'm new to this island."

"I'm Selphie and you are?" her big green eyes were staring at me.

"I'm Kairi."

"Oh my Gosh! Thats a cute name!" very hyper.

'How many cups of coffee did she have.'

"Good morning class my name is Ms. Hamrick, but many call me Candy outside of school. I don't really like to do much on the first day so just talk with your neighbor and we will talk about assignment tomorrow." she sat down and turn on some music that happen to be rock and started talking attendance.

"So what class do you have next?" Selphie asked.

"Umm... algebra."

"Thats crazy I have it too. Is it with Xaldin?"

"Yup."

"Yay! We have another class together!" she was jumping up and down.

'Okay is she always like this everyday or is it the caffeine?'

* * *

Time flew by fast and the bell rang. 

"Come on Kairi, lets go?" as Selphie pulled arm.

"Hold on I'm looking for...AMY!!!" I shouted and she spotted me and came running to me.

"Hey I was looking for you. But I had a small interruption with this girl." Amy complained.

"Dang already having problems on the first day, high school is just full of drama?"

"No kidding. Who's her by the way?" pointing at Selphie.

"I'm Selphie and you must be Amy."

"Yup that's me." we walked in the math class and sat together. The teacher with long black hair stood up front.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr.Xaldin going to talk about the class rules and what we are going to learn...

* * *

._...Ring... _

"We're free!" yelled Selphie.

"That was so boring yet pointless." I complain.

"Well bye girls I have science, so catch ya later." Selphie ran in her next class.

"Aww... I wanted Selphie to be with us." I said bummed out.

"Oh just wait till you see the group we have for art." Amy said excited.

At the door a lady with short brown hair and a flowery dress, with a green apron was greeting every student that walked in. Inside I saw Mirabel and Riku.

"Hey Riku I didn't know you had this class." I question.

"Last year Riku and I didn't take art." Mirabel answered.

"Can everyone please have a seat." everyone did as the teacher said, "My name is Mrs. Gainsborough and ..." The door swung open

"Sorry I'm late!" I looked up and it was him, the boy from last night, defying hair and blue eyes.

"I'll let it slide this time."

"Thanks." he searched the room for a seat and Riku got up, "Hey over here!" pointing at the seat right in front of me and by him. When he sat down he caught me looking at him and flashed a cheesy grin. I felt my face go red. "Have I seen you before?"

"Me ... well... remember when..." I was cut off.

"You're the girl from the elevator from last night."

"Yeah... I felt kind-of stupid crashing into you that way."

"Its okay."

"Hey I never caught your name the other day. I'm Kairi."

"I'm Sora."

"What! Like in Riku's best friend and Amy's History classmate!" I was shocked.

"I guess you have heard of me." gettin a bit scared.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out."

Sora and I had a great time in our little group. I found out Mrs. Gainsborough was Sora's mom.

"Hold on guys, my mom is calling me." he got up and left.

"Kairi... looks like your having a good time." Amy giggled but evilly...made me nerves.

"Well if it isn't that whore Amy, trying to hit on my guy. And her little red hair friend now." I turn back to see a red-orange hair girl with the slim body and you know the typical school slut.

"Shut up Angel! Its not my fault you cant get some from Sora." Amy shout.

"I don't get it why Sora and Riku hang out with you losers. Mirabel is pretty cool, but you two ha, you guys are pathetic." as she did her bitchy laugh.

"You know what Angel, I'm sick and tried of all your crap to make others feel bad! And I wont let you walk all on me! I just want to..." Amy was super angry.

"Stop it Amy, she is not worth it. Your better then her." I tried to calm her down.

"You mean you guys aren't worth my time. Stop thinking like your all that, no one likes you guys." she laughed.

Kairi then let go of Amy...

* * *

Oh...the drama. I know this is long, the reason I haven't written was because I have been working on this movie and stuff. So if you have any ideas please review. And if you guys want a cat-fight send me a review that says "Killer Panda" and if not write "Yellow Ducky". Well Thanks for reading people. Dont worry Meerkats i put the helmet thing in there. And for those who want to know i might explain later on. 

audry


	4. Welcome to the Party

**A New Beginning **

**Author:**Sexymonkey08

**(A/N: **sorry its so long I just couldn't stop writing.**P ) **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts tear tear

**Welcome to the Party**

**Amy**

I felt Kairi's hand letting go of me slowly. I decided I didn't really want to make a scene right here, right now so I turn my back to Angel and started walking towards the door.

"Just as I thought, you cant stand up for your when fights, so you walk away. Hahaha what a coward." and she started to walk away thinking that she just won this fight. Just then I turn around.

"Hey Angel."

"Yeah..." _SMACK_ I slapped her right across the face. She stood there in shock.

"You bitch." she jumped towards me and we wrestled to the ground slapping each other, pulling our hair, and scratching. Well mainly she was scratching, I was trying to go for the big hits.

**Kairi **

I couldn't believe what was happening. Amy and Angel got in a fight in the middle of class. I'm just amazed no one has gone to get Mrs. Gainsborough from the office who went to get a pack of paper. I can see Amy was winning the fight since she is very sporty and Angel...she was just pulling her hair and scratching her arms. Then the strangest thing happen. A boy with dirty blond hair ran to the circle and shouted out loud.

"Wahoo! Cat fight!" the rest of the class came running to see a show. Then his buddy with funky orange hair came with a bucket of water.

"Tidus, lets pour water on them." as he dumped the water on them.

"Sweet." I heard Riku say out of the blue.

"Right on Wakka!" Tidus shouted giving him a high five. Then he ran to the sink and grabbed the hoes "Wet T-shirt party!" and started spraying Wakka.

"Tidus...stop spraying me...get the girls wet..." Wakka was screaming.

Anyways back to the cat fight. They were still wrestling each other on the wet ground and it wasn't a pretty view...well for the girls, the guys might be making bets pretty soon.

"I have $10 on the brunette." a random guy yelled.

'_Oh my god this has to stop.'_

"Sora, Riku you guys have to stop this now. Its getting too out of hand. It looks like 'Girls Gone Wild' please just stop it." I begged. Then I notice Mirabel with a camera taking a bunch of pictures.

"What are you doing." I asked.

"Black mail..." she did an evil laugh and took more pictures.

"Fine we'll stop it." Sora spoke up.

"Awww... I had $10 on Amy." Riku whined. Riku went to take Amy off of Angel and Sora grab Angel.

**Amy**

"Oh Sora." Angel said in relief, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank goodness you took her off of me. I don't understand why you hang out with her. She is violent and she might use you just to get popular. Don't you understand if you go out with her she might end up hurting you."

"Hey I would never do that, you whore! And Sora is just a friend nothing more. And take your filthy hands off Sora!" I shouted.

"Look at her. She is just looking for trouble. Sora...why be with those loser and be with me. I can please you better then them and not going in that way." she said seductive as her breath was being felt on Sora's neck. I looked at Kairi and she looked like she was going to drag Angel by the hair.

"You know what Angel..." Sora pushed her away from him and she slipped on the water and fell on her butt, "I'm not interested in dating you or being your sex toy or even being your friend. Especially when you're making up a bunch of crap about my friends."

Angel stood up walking to Sora really angry. "Sora I'm giving you this chance to..." someone's foot tripped Angel back to the slippery floor.

"Oops! Sorry Angel you need to watch your step. Oh by the way SORA IS NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!" Kairi shouted in her face.

"Ohhhh... take that bitch!" I shouted.

"Amy, Kairi that's enough!" Sora screamed. This was like the first time Sora has been angry like this, and we have been friends since little kids, he was starting to scare me. Then Mrs. Gainsborough walked in the room with a stack of papers I her arms.

**Kairi**

"Sorry it took...so long..." she saw the room cover with water and a large crowd. Tidus quickly threw the hoes down, and her eyes went straight to Amy and Angel who were scratched up, bruised, and with wet T-shirts.

"What happen here!" She shouted to the class.

"Well mom you see...there was a small argument and one thing led to another, but its all okay now." Sora tried to reason with his mom.

"Sora you should of called me over here right away."

"But...but everything happen so quick, there was no time."

"And why is there water everywhere, especially on Amy and Angel."

Then Mirabel came up, "Well you see Mrs. Gainsborough, we thought they needed to cool down and if we sprayed them with water they will stop like dogs."

"Everyone please clean up this mess and you girls go to your rooms and change. Come back here right afterwards and I you will get you your punishment." Amy and Angel left the classroom while the rest of us cleaned up the mess. I saw Sora standing by himself against the wall, so I stood right by him.

"Thanks for stopping the fight before someone else got more hurt." I give him a hug and he hugged me tighter saying, "Its no problem, someone had to put an end to it." before we broke apart from our hug he gave me a small peck on my cheek. He went over to Riku and I stood there with my hand over my cheek.

* * *

Shortly the class was over and Sora and me headed to science and our teacher was Ms. Quistis Tiepe. After that boring class Sora and me had P.E. there was a tall, muscular guy right when we enter,he assign us our numbers to our lockers. The boys lockers were to one side and the girls were in the opposite side of the gym. When I found my locker I open the combination and inside were a pair of navy-blue shorts, shoes, and a white T-shirt. After getting dress I went outside to the gym. 

"Hey, Kairi!" someone shouted to get my attention.

"Amy how are you? Did she hurt you badly? So what's going to happen with you?" I was filled with questions.

"Woo, slow down Kairi. I'm okay, all I have is a few scratches and busies on my arm and my cheek is a bit red and a cut on my lip. But you should check out what I did to Angel. But tomorrow Angel and me have detention." I searched for Angel and she was trying to hide herself in the center with her friends. But I was able to notice her cheek was a bit bruised, her arms had busies, and a she was applying lots of makeup around her eye.

"Dang Amy I can see you won this fight."

"Yup!" giving me a big cheesy smile like Sora always gives me.

"Amy! Kairi! I heard what happen. Are you guys okay?" Selphie came running to us with a worried look.

"I'm okay it was Amy who got in the fight." I explained .

"And I'm okay." Amy said.

"Thats good I was worry that she really hurt you two." Selphie said in relief.

"Hey Amy heard what happen. Nice job taking down that wanna-be school queen." a short girl with short light brown hair and with blue eyes giving her a high-five.

"Thanks...uh..." Amy had no clue who this girl was or the girl right by her that was the same height but she had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh you weren't there for Photography class. I'm Ally and this is..." she was cut off.

"I'm Yuffie also known as The Great Ninja Yuffie." she was shouting at this point and we were only 2 feet apart.

"Cool! Ninjas are the best." I told Yuffie then Ally went all off.

"No! Pirates are better."

"No! Ninjas." Yuffie argue with her. I laugh at the scene, when someone came from behind me and covered my eyes. I had no clue who it was.

"Um... Sora? Amy? Selphie? I don't know who it is!" Who ever it was took their hands off my eyes. It was a tall boy with long brown hair and he had pretty honey color eyes. He was laughing at me.

"I see your getting known by that little cat fight you had, huh Amy?." Sora came from behind him.

"Aw sucks I wasn't in that class." Roxas then popped out from behind Sora. "Oh hey Amy. Did you ever find that guy you thought I was?"

"About that... it happen to be Sora."

"Yeah people think we are brothers cause we look a bit alike, but we are only cousins."

"Amy... who's that guy right there?" whispering in my ear about the boy with honey color eyes.

"Oh that's my friend Mikel." I just nodded my head in "aw...okay".

* * *

(**A/N:** I want to fast forward because all they do is workout today. Now they are eating lunch. They are sitting in round tables that hold up to eight people. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Mirabel, Amy, Mikel, Roxas, Selphie. ) 

We were all eating our lunch while Mirabel was playing Tetris on her phone. Suddenly she jumps up and shouts.

"Yes! I am THE TETRIS MASTER! Bow down to your QUEEN!" everyone just stared at her like a crazy freak. She grabs Riku by the collar. "I SAID BOW DOWN NOW!!"

"Okay..." he said with a shaky voice as he bow his head.

"I SAID ALL!!" she shout at the table. We were all scared so we did what she asked for, before she killed us. "Ha you know you guys didn't really have to only Riku."

"Why me?"

"Cause your fun to pick at."

"Meanie." pouting his face.

* * *

Lunch was over and I had World history with Mr. Zexion with Selphie. And Mirabel was right he was HOT! Selphie couldn't shut up about how he is going to be her future husband and all. After that class we had Choir/Band. I looked around and found The same lunch group except Amy, she likes listening to music instead of playing. 

"Hey guys and girl." as I ran up to them.

"Hi Kairi" Sora said giving me a hug.

"You go Kairi! Remember to wear a helmet." I turn beet red.

"Shut up Mirabel! I'm not you with Riku!" everyone had no idea what we were saying.

"What did you meant by helmet?" Riku asked me. I pointed at Mirabel.

"It an item to protect your head from danger. Like in football or skateboarding." She explain.

"Liar you said it was for protection in se-" I was cut off. _'Why do people always do that to me!'_

Our teachers Ms. Ariel and Mr. Sebastian explain to us how this class is an advance class and we will be preforming at school events and we get to make our own bands today. Sora said all of us should be a band, except Selphie she wanted to be with Wakka and Tidus. Later on I was looking for Sora but when I found him I saw him with a tall girl with long brown hair. They were laughing then I turn away from the view, _'I don't think they are dating. If they were then Sora would of told me a long time ago and not flirted with me.' _I turn back to see them and they were hugging each other and she kissed him on the cheek. I felt a pain in my heart at the sight.

When class was over I quickly left to my dorm. I can't believe Sora didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. I was really starting to like him. I should of known, he was another one of those boys who just likes to play around girls feelings.

'

* * *

Hello its me again! Sorry it took a while to post this chapter but you know things. Recently I've been job searching and tomorrow I need to turn in my application to work at this cattle company. If not then plan B... a convenient store my mom's friend owns. Well thank for reading people, and I'll try to update soon. OH!!! Just wondering...Who do you think is better Pirates or Ninjas? -Audry 


	5. Bamboo Sticks :

**A New Beginning **

**Author:**Sexymonkey08

**A/N:**_I'm so... so sorry I took forever. Every time I would start writing someone had to distract me, and then I wasn't in a writing mood. So I would like to make my blame list._

_**1- **__The Last Shadow (I would talk on da phone w/ her or we'll go to each others houses)_

_**2- **__My boyfriend__'Pony Boy'__ j/k__(a whole week at camp and I wrote nothing)_

_**3- **__People__(people would come over... they just keep coming)_

_**4- **__My Parents (cuz they would tell me to do things)_

_**5- **__lilkitten1 (cuz her stories were so addicting)_

_**6- **__My little brother (annoying) _

**Also itz really long****Just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts... whispers to The Last Shadow You can get me that for Christmas :)

**Dedication:** To Joe, Mariam, Mandy, Blondie, Josh, and Busa.

**Special Thankz to:** _**TheLastShadow, **__**Doggone2dog**__, ffkingdom, and xx-Tragic-Serenadexx_ for the reviews. And also my friend _**Ally**_ and _**Rey **_who read my stories and support me.

* * *

**Bamboo Sticks**

**Kairi**

This has been a stressful week. Its not adjusting to this school but ... Sora. Its weird I've only known him for one week and it feels like I've known him since we were small kids. We have many things in common, but ever since I found out he has a girlfriend it now seems awkward to be around him. Every time I'm around Sora I feel happy, yet upset, maybe cause I want him and I know I cant have him. One thing is for sure that its so hard to not flirt with him and I don't get it why he flirts with me when he already has someone. When 'she' comes along, I start to get ticked off for no reason, plus an ache in my body. Could this be jealously? No it cant be. I don't know why I'm making such a big deal of Sora and his girlfriend.

But lately whenever I'm around Sora I get quiet and cant stand being around him. I think everyone is starting to notice some thing is going on between us, but they don't say anything. Now Sora has begun to questioning me like, if I feel okay? _'No' _is everything okay? _'I don't know' _or did I do something wrong to upset you?** '**_No... Yes!'_Though I told him nothing is wrong he keeps bugging me. Today he started to realize I had been avoiding him and was now interrogating me about that, but I jut cant stand being around him with all these mix emotions. Why do I make things so complicated.

During choir class it was strange, we have free time at this moment and Sora's girl hasn't come to drag him away like every other break he has had, thats what she did the whole other week. Why are they keeping this relationship a secret from everyone. Thats what I wanna know.

"Hey guys I was thinking why don't we all go out for pizza tonight?" Mirabel suggested to the whole band.

"Whats the special occasion?" Mikel ask and Sora laid a soft punch on his arm.

"Dude its food. We don't need a reason to go eat out." Sora said.

"Well Amy's week is up and can leave campus. Well why don't we celebrate her victory." Mirabel seem to be planing this out since the result of the fight.

"Thats a cool idea. How about we all meet at the lobby at 4:30 p.m." I said wanting to be part of the planing.

"Oh Kairi, make sure Amy doesn't find out about the pizza party. Its your job to get her dress and bring her down stairs. And from there we will kidnap her." Sora told me.

"Yes Sir!" I reply. We didn't notice but soon we were in a huddle.

"Break!!!" Selphie shouted as she clapped her hands. We stared at her weirdly, "What? It remained me of Blitz Ball, and I've always wanted to say it. "

* * *

A couple of minutes later the bell rang at 3 p.m. While Mirabel and me were walking to the dormitory she told me that the pizza place is called Gonzo's and its right outside of the school campus. Lots of teen go there cause their food is delicious, reasonable prices, and great entertainment. When I got to the room Amy was playing Star Ocean on her PS2. 

"Hey Amy wanna go down stairs?" I asked.

Amy pauses her game, "Um sure... all I'm doing in this game is running around this 3 story castle trying to find the bad guy who took apart my escape pod." After saving her game, she got up and headed towards the door, til I stopped her.

"Umm... why don't you change to something more casual?"

"Do I have too?" Amy whine.

"Yes. Everyone wants to meet downstairs at 4:30, since many of them have a few errands to do." Okay I need to make this less suspicious.

"Fine, but since when did we have to dress out of our uniforms just to hangout at the lobby?" Geez whats with all the smart talk Amy.

"Hey I don't know about you but I get tired of wearing this. My clothes is way better and comfortable then this crap the school mak-" as I got more into my speech Amy cut me off.

"Okay, okay I'll change, happy?" I knew she would give in. Amy went to her closet and picked out a blue shirt with three red little monkeys on it and a pair of jeans. I picked out a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top with a white one under.

"Lets go see what Mirabel is doing right now." Oh no she is trying to leave.

"She's busy... she has... um... MR. VEXEN IS TUTORING HER! Yeah she needs help with an assignment." WO! That was close.

"Weird, Mirabel is usually really good with science. Well lets go bug Riku."

"He's busy too... uh he has to learn the alphabet in Spanish. You saw him during lunch how he tried to master it." Why are you trying to get away from me!

"Okay how about Sora?"

"Sora, Roxas, and Mikel are doing extra practice for the band. Also they don't want any one to come by cause its going to be surprise." I just realize its hard to reason with Amy.

"Bummer... Hey Selphie...or is she busy too?" Amy was all up on my face, it made me nervous.

"Um...well no but,..." Crap! Think of a lie, think of one, quick!

"So let's go."

"WE CANT SHE KILLED A BIRD!" I blurted out, that was the first thing that pop into my mind.

"What?!" Amy was shocked in a confused way.

"Well you see when we got out of choir she saw this baby bird on the ground, so she wanted to help it fly. Well you see she threw it up in the air and splat, it hit the ground and died. Right now she feels so guilty and wants some time alone." Gosh I'm going to hell for ALL these lies, in under 5 minutes.

**(A/N: The baby bird accident actually happen to me when I was 5 or so. I actually thought it was gonna fly. I didn't know.)**

"Thats terrible. Lets go cheer her up."

"Amy I will repeat myself, she needs some time alone. She felt really embarrass to tell anyone what happen, but me."

"Grrr... everyone has something going on but us. We have no life." putting her head down.

"Oh come on cheer up. We'll have a blast tonight trust me." as I patted her back.

"What's so special about tonight? Are we going somewhere?" Amy eyes got big with a huge smile.

"Noooo... you know Sora or Mikel will do something dumb to entertain us all." True Sora and Mikel are such goof balls they always get hurt or try some stupid stunt, but its fun to watch.

"True. BUT I"M BORED!"

"Stop whining and play your video game."

"Fine!" She was starting to pout her face and turn on her PS2.

* * *

Time went by really quick, Amy and me went down stairs to find everyone. 

"So where is everyone?" asked Amy, seeing no one in sight.

"Lets see if they by the front desk." I just hope they are ready. When I turn the corner I saw Riku and I signal him to hide.

**Amy**

Kairi has been acting strange lately. At first I figure it had to be something about Sora but I don't know. We past the front desk and we still couldn't find anyone. Maybe they were all TOO busy.

"Kairi I don't see them around here. I ... Ahhhhh!!!" everything went pitch black. Someone put a blindfold on me. "Kairi whats happening? Help!"

"Sorry Amy, but this is a kidnap." that voice I know who it is...its...

"Mikel! I know its you, I know your voice. Stop messing around and let me go!" I shouted.

"No can do... if I let you go then it cant be a kidnap. Muwhaha!!!" he tired my hands together.

"Grrrrr... Fine kidnap me."

"Okay!" he picked me up and carried me on his shoulder.

"Lets go." a second voice appeared.

"Riku your in this too!" I couldn't believe this, why are they doing this to me?

"Shhhh..." that was the last thing I heard.

**Kairi**

From the dormitory we had to walk to the opposite side of campus to go through the West Gate. That was is the fastest way to get to Gonzo's... since none of us have a car. Riku is planning to get one soon, cause he already has his driver licence. Once we reached the West Gate we walked about 2 blocks til we reached a plaza, then 1 more block to get to Gonzo's. It was different then the pizza places in Hallow Bastin. This place was 2 stories high and up I can spot tables on the balcony and I glance at the window right next to me and found out its also an arcade. But if Amy hears the noise. I quickly take a look at Amy and someone has put earplugs on hear.

"I put those one her. Haha she's blind, deaf, and can go anywhere. Muwhaha!" Mirabel laugh evilly as usually. Then Selphie join in the evil laugh til Mirabel caught her imitating her and shot her an wicked glare. Selphie got scared and stop what she was doing and remain quite. Mirabel then smiles and pats her head, "You're learning young one."

"Yay!" Selphie claps continuously jumping up and down.

When we enter the arcade teens were everywhere. I guess Mirabel was right, this place is really popular. We walked kind-of to the back and went up some spiral stairs. The top floor was so awesome, it had a huge hole surrounded by handrails on the ceiling to look down at the bottom floor, around it were many small round tables. There were tables on the balcony and the sides of the room. The kitchen was at the back left corner, this place was amazing. We took Amy to one of the large tables on the side and removed the earplugs and untied her hands. A few waiters came with our pizza, hot wings, and drinks.

"Amy wanna know where we are?" Riku whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to tell Mirabel about this if you don't let-" Amy looked and sound like she was getting ready ticked off.

"Tell me what?" trying to hold back the laughter.

"Now I'm scared." Amy looked panicky when she knew Mirabel was here. Mikel then removed the blindfold. "Oh my god! Whats all this for?" she was speechless.

"Its for your victory from last week. Since you couldn't leave campus for a week, we waited and threw this party for you." Selphie blurted what before anyone else can add on.

"Awww... thanks guys, but you really didn't have to... are those hot wings?" Amy started to drool for a second and rapidly grabbed one and started munching on it.

"Had to be Amy." Mikel said shaking his head, til he saw a piece of bacon on the table, "Oh bacon!" He reaches for it and Mirabel snaps it away.

"Thanks Mikel." she patted his head and Mikel just had a blank expression on his face. Mirabel started to bring the bacon to her mouth when some one else snaps it away. She turn to see Sora quickly throw it in his mouth and ate it. "Hey that was mine. I stole it fair in square!" She was starting to stomp.

"You guys are slow eaters." Sora stated.

"Where did it come from in the first place?" Mikel finally came back to reality.

"I don't know. All what matters is that it was bacon!" Mirabel looked as if she were to cry.

* * *

After stuffing our faces with pizza and hot wings, we messed around down stairs for a while. Before the sun started setting we wanted to go to the beach to hang out. I was so excited when we got there, dang must be the soda and candy. I was so hyper I threw off my flip-flops and started running around the beach without a propose. Amy, Selphie, and Mirabel must of been as hyper active as me, cause they did the same and the guys just stood there, for some reason doing nothing. We found a picnic area and saw four long sticks laying there on the ground under a table. 

"Cool bamboo sticks!" Selphie shouted behind my ear.

"Geez... make me deaf." (_Wack) _I hit Selphie on the leg.

"Ouch! So you wanna play huh?" Selphie got a bamboo stick and started chasing me. Then some else hit Selphie. I turned back to find Amy and Mirabel with bamboo sticks hitting each other. We begun running around like a bunch of five-year-olds hitting each other till Riku tried to ruin the fun.

"You guys are so immature." Riku stood there acting all grown-up, with the other guys behind him.

"Group huddle." I called the girlstogether, "I say lets attack the guys. One on one, okay." they all nodded.

"BREAK!" Selphie shouted once again and clapped her hands together.

"Did you really had... forget it. Well ATTACK!" We all started chasing the boys and whipped them hard with our bamboo sticks.

"Stop it! It hurts!" Sora begged.

"Never!" Selphie charged toward Sora doing some crazy amazon scream. **(A/N: Can you imagine Selphie doing that scream)**

"Please Mirabel, not my beautiful body." Riku cried.

"Shut up and be a rooster." Mirabel wacked him on the butt.

"Ow... you got my leg, Amy stop..." Mikel was cut off by Amy.

"Whine, whine, whine I wont stop." rolling her eyes.

"Just stop. I beg of you!" Roxas was running in a circle but I kept hitting him.

"Now say it like you mean it!" (_wack) (wack) _

"Ow, STOP!" Roxas cried out loud.

"Say it with more passion!" I chased him to a dead end, all there were was me at front and the ocean behind him. I started to walk slowly up to him and raised my bamboo stick up.

"HOT MONKEY SEX WITH BAMBOO STICKS!" randomly Roxas shouted. We were all shocked for what he had just said and we dropped our bamboo sticks.

"Get the sticks!" Riku commanded and they all grabbed the sticks the threw them into the water.

"The horror is over and we won the battle!" Roxas fell to his knees in relief.

"Whatever ... at least we don't have bamboo markings on us." I proudly said.

"Oh yeah." Roxas and Sora grabbed me by my arms and legs, and threw me into the salty ocean water.

"Guys I ... don't know... how to SWIM!" I splashed around trying to keep myself up. Then everyone jumped in the water to save me, once they were in the water I simply stood up and busted up laughing. "Ha you guys fell for it and you're all wet now."

"Don't scare us like that." Sora said while splashing water in my face and a water fight stared. After a while I felt like going for a walk alone. I told Amy I will meet her at the dorm later on tonight. Not so far away I saw a dock with a small boat tied to the side. The sun was starting to set and made the view so beautiful. I love this place, I never want to leave, I finally have friends again. Back in 8th grade I lost all friends even my sister and literally my mom. 'Come on Kairi get a hold of yourself.' as my eyes stated to water up.

"Hey, you okay?" that voice. I turned back and just as I thought.

"What are you doing here Sora? Shouldn't you be having fun with everyone else?"

**Sora**

"Well aren't you suppose to be having fun with everyone else also?" I wonder why she took off without having anyone notice.

"Sora, had you ever felt like no matter what or where you go, you cant fit in cause your past ?" Huh? That was some what random.

"What do you mean? Did you do something back at Hallow Bastin to be judge wrong?"

"Uh...just forget it. Just saying things I guess. I've felt like an outcast ever since my mother's death." Kairi just stared at our reflection in the water with sad eyes.

"I know what you mean."

"You do."

"Well my dad died almost four years ago." that was back when I lived in Twilight Town. I've never really open myself up to people I just met, but it just felt right at the time.

"Sorry about your dad. My mom died a bit over an year in a car crash."

"So why are you beating yourself up? Its not your fault." I turned her head towards me.

"But... it feels like it." Kairi started pouring with tears.

"Don't ..." I pulled her into a deep hug as she cried on my wet shirt. I pulled her apart from me to wipe her tears away. Slowly we got closer and closer til I felt her chapped lips against my lips. She started to kiss back til she pushes me away from her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No whats wrong with you! Taking advantage over me when I'm down. And when you already have a girlfriend." She quickly stood up and started to walk away.

"What?! I don't have a girlfriend." I grabbed her hand to keep her from walking away.

"Don't lie. I saw you with her the other day or so." taking back her hand.

"Wait, wait, wait! What girl?"

"I don't know... she has long brown hair and its braided and big green eyes..."

"What her!" I was just simply shocked.

"Yes her!" she snapped back at me.

"Thats my sister."

"What!?" She was shocked also.

"Thats my older sister Aeris." this is the worst mixed up ever.

"Oh... I'm so sor-"

"What made you think that?" I was just so confused yet mad at once.

"Well the first day of school I saw you guys hugging and then I saw her kiss you on the cheek, so I thought maybe you two an item."

"EW!... We were just planing a surprise party for our mom that weekend. I cant believe it. Is that why you were acting strange lately?"

"Yeah but..."

"You were jealous weren't you?" Kairi just looked at the ground. "You were! I thought you were different from the other girls but I see. You're just like those girls who think of a guy as another's property." I walked away angry. I really liked Kairi, but I cant risk another heartbreak.

**Kairi**

After Sora walked away, I soon dropped to her knees crying. Sora didn't even let me explain. Great now I'm heartbroken before anything else really happen between us, besides that kiss. I feel like a complete idiot. I pulled myself together and walked alone in the dark back to the school.

* * *

**A/n:** I'm Finally finish with this chapter. Sorry it took so long I've been kind-of busy also. My mom got a laser eye operation on eye on Tuesday so I need to cook for her, drive for her, and she cant bend down to pick an object up. So it sucks. Thursday I had 4 hours of sleep and she woke me up to get ready to go to Yuma (about 30-40 minutes away from my house). So I drove around for her for about 5 hours then I got home and my little brother had friends over and there quad had a bit of gas, but not enough to get them to town where they can refill. I had to drive again and it wasn't pretty I was pretty bitchy and a smart ass to these 13 year olds. 

Well now that I had plenty of sleep I feel much better though my lil brother is still annoying. Well I'll try to update soon. Please Review :) Audry

XxXxXxXxXx

To understand some of these inside jokes go to my fanfiction page.


	6. Bookmark

**A New Beginning **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts... but I do own Amy, Mirabel, Candy, Ally, and Mikel.

_Mirabel: Haha I'm your bitch!_

_Amy: Yepperz! I own myself!_

_Mikel: You don't own me._

_Amy: Rises her hand Quite you're my bitch! _

_Mirabel: points and laughs Haha! You're her bitch!_

**Dedication:** To Juan and Mariam. (They know why)

**Bookmark**

**Kairi**

"So Kairi are you ready for the Freshmen Retreat?" Mirabel curiously asked while spinning on my computer chair. It was after school and we all (Me, Mirabel, Selphie, and Amy) went to my room just to hang out before tomorrow, we will be taking off to Twilight Woods except Mirabel.

"Not really, I've never been camping. My sister was a fragile kid and it wouldn't be fair if I went camping and left her behind."

"Wait you have a sister?" Selphie tilted her head puzzled.

"Member she has a twin sister." Amy smacks Selphie behind the head.

"Ow! I forgot." from a whiny mood she automatically change to a cheerful mood, "Whoop! Whoop! Three days of no school, just hanging out with friends and meeting guys! Oh yeah!"

"Lucky, while you guys are having fun camping, me and Riku need to stay here and attend class." Mirabel complain.

"Kairi what's wrong?" as soon as Selphie asked everyone had their eyes on me.

"Nothing... uh why do you ask." I tried to pull a smile together but they just made me really nervous.

"Don't lie, we all know its has something to do with Sora. He's been really moody lately." Mirabel clarified.

"Now that you think about it at lunch Sora wasn't there eating with us. He sat with Tidus and Wakka and Sora was usually not near by whenever Kairi is around us." Selphie pointed out. Its true Sora has been avoiding me the whole day even when we were partner up for an assignment in science.

"Nothing happen between us! It was just a small argument after a kiss and– " I rapidly said like a crazy lady.

"Oh... Sora and Kairi sitting in a– " Selphie started singing til I throw a pillow at her.

"Why is everyone trying to hurt me." as her green eyes were big and watery.

"Well I've never seen Sora act as moody as this since... he broke up with what's her name." Mirabel now caught my attention, "and one of his best friends moved away."

"Huh?" what does this has to do with him being mad at me. "So why did they brake up?"

"I actually don't know, Sora doesn't like to talk about it. But I heard that she got in a fight with some chick and the next day Sora dumped her and later that week his friend moved away, and his ex moved to the other side of the island." Mirabel explain.

"Hey I know this is off topic but my fridge doesn't want to work." it had to be Selphie changing the subject.

"Did you plug it in?" Amy asked.

"First thing I did."

"Did you turn the knob from the inside?" I advised.

"Um... I'll be right back." she ran out the door.

"Anyways, Mirabel do you have a book called 'Mice and Men'? We are gonna start reading that book next week for English." Amy asked.

"Hey no fair I was going to ask Mirabel." I argued.

"Sorry people but Selphie beat you guys to it."

"But now who can I ask?" I mumbled to myself.

"Ask Wakka and Tidus. They should still have a book unless they thought of some thing more useful for it."

All of a sudden the door opens and Selphie comes in with her head hanging low, "I feel like a blond, It was off from the inside, I didn't know there was a knob in the inside."

"Well Amy if you want I'll go to the guys room and ask them if they still have a book and you can stay here with Mirabel and Selphie." as I walked to the door.

"That sounds cool." Amy waved bye as I left the room. I took the elevator down one floor and walked a couple of doors down til I was in front of Tidus's dorm. I knock on the door two times and I was able to heard Wakka shouting at Tidus to answer the door, Tidus argue back. Wakka shouted some thing and Tidus went 'Ow!' and he quickly open the door and his big blue eyes widen as he saw me standing in front of his door, kind-of scared me.

"Oh.. Hey there pretty lady." Tidus flirted with a big grin on his face, "Come on in."

"Um... okay... I came here to ask you a big favor?" I strechted the word 'big'.

"No need to ask. That's what friends with benefits are for." Tidus put his arm around my waist.

"What?!" I smack him right across the face, "I only came here to ask if you have a book, me and Amy need!" I shouted at him.

"So is that what ya kids are calling it these days. Well we already have some rolled and ready to go, if ya wanna to buy." Wakka put his arm around me.

"What?!" first instinct slap him, Smack "I came here for two books of 'Mice and Men'! NOT to SMOKE!" they are really pissing me off now. I should of brought Amy with me.

"Hold on." Tidus runs to the bookshelf on top of his desk and throws some books on the ground, "Here you go. I actually like this book, that's why I haven't used it."

"Thanks."

"Ay catch." Wakka throws his book at me and luckily I caught it.

"What is this doing in here?" I open it and to my surprise I found a condom still in its wrapper.

"Oh, that's my bookmark."

"Bookmark?"

"Yeah..." he open other his math and starts flipping through pages. "Hey Tidus man. I need another bookmark. I forgot I needed it last night."

"Geez dude, you go through more then me." he goes to his closet and comes back and tosses one at him.

"Here you can the one in here." I offered the one in the book.

"No keep it. You don't wanna to lose your spot in da book." Wakka convince me to just keep it.

"Okay..." I swiftly left the room. When I got to my room Mirabel and Selphie had already left.

"So did you get the books." was the first thing Amy said.

"Here Merry Christmas." I toss the book on her bed, and I dropped on my bed.

"What is this?!"

"A book." I simply answered.

"No this?!" holding a condom.

"Oh that... it's a bookmark the boys use. They insisted in us keeping one."

"Weird creeps."

"I would like to refer to them to them as sex-a-cohlic tweakers." I snickered.

"Oh my gosh forgot I need to pack. Mirabel reminded me that we will depart after breakfast." she ran to her closet and grabbed a suitcase and started packing clothes.

"Crap I almost forgot about that too."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it took a while to post this chapter. I wrote this down like a week ago but since I went to another camp(yearbook) and I couldn't type it. Remember on my page I have the meanings of inside jokes. 

**Auditions:** Well as you read in the story there is going to be a Freshmen Retreat and I need classmates. And I thought it would be cool if I let the viewers make there own characters (all will be freshmen) . I might use them once or later on in the story, you never know. I need a few boys and girls. All I need is:

First and Last name

Basic description as height, color hair and eyes, style of clothing, stuff like that

and personality.

Try to give me many different kinds of people, good or bad.


	7. How Random Can You Get

**A/N: **Sorry it took soooo long to write this chapter, but I had to think of a way to introduce everyone in one chapter to get it over with. So enjoy.

**Dedication: **To all who helped me out with characters and my friends who support me **(Mariam**, **Ally)** :

* * *

**How Random Can You Get**

After two hours on the airplane, and a uncomfortable bus ride from Twilight Town to Twilight Woods, I was glad to step foot on solid ground. The area we were located in was Lazy Cocomo Camp, it was beautiful place. Everything was green, due to the large creek in front of us. On the other side of the bridge was a playground with a swing set, a basketball court, a volleyball court and cement bleachers in front. At the top on the cement steps was a meeting building and cabins were scattered to the West and behind some trees I could notice more cabins at the East part of the camp.

"Can you believe it. We're here! We're here!" Sora come from behind Selphie and hugged her tightly as he moved here from side to side.

"Why so excited?" I asked.

"Sora and me grew up together in Twilight Town, and we use to come here back in the days." Roxas responded. While Sora flashed his famous cheesy smile. It's been awhile since he has smiled at me.

"People, can I get your attention please." A tall girl with long, dark brown hair, stood on top of a picnic table. She sure got the attention of the boys. "Good Afternoon, I'm Tifa. Right now you will be assign to your cabins to put your luggage away and meet your roommates for these next three days. If you don't like who you are room with, we can't do anything about that. So if I call out your name please stand over by your R.A." She started reading off the names on the paper in her hands. "Kairi, Nalix, Selphie, Casey, and Angel. You guys are with Mirabel." Mirabel lied about not coming. She was in Student Council so her and Riku got to tag along and be our RA's.

"Ugh... Casey doesn't this sucks to be stuck with the two biggest loser at Destiny Island." Angel smirked as she passed by my side.

"I know... Right next to that freak, Amy." Casey stood the same height as Kairi, she had dirty blond hair that went down her mid-back, and her bangs covered her left eye and they were light pink. _'What kind of girl wears a pink short skirt to a camp.' _I question myself.

"Selphie this totally sucks. Our whole weekend is so ruin with Angel in the same cabin as us for three days. THREE DAYS." I whine.

"Come on its not that bad we have Mirabel." Selphie tired to reason before I cut myself, wow I sound emo, anyways.

"Yeah and that's it. Also we are suck with another prepy girl just like Angel. Plus a goth chick" I snap back in a low tune on the way to the west cabins.

"She seems a bit scary." a weird shiver came upon her.

Once we arrived at the cabin, "I call top!" Mirabel ran, and jumped onto the top of one of the three bunk beds.

"Well I want bottom. It feels awkward, since growing up I've always had bottom bunk." I stated.

"I can't sleep on bunk beds either. I'll dream on falling down, and in reality I will be falling down. That's why I had a rail on my bed back at home." _Wow... people call me a klutz, well they need to meet Selphie. _Angel and Casey threw their belongs on the tops of the other beds. Til the girl with pitch black hair and dark-dark eyes came along and grabbed Angels things and threw them to the ground.

"Hey I claim top before you did! So move." Angel placed her hands on her hips, expecting Nalix to get scared and move.

"In the first place you never claimed it and second I do the hell I want. So any thing else you wanna say?" she gave her a death glare.

"Ju-Just because I'm nice like that you can keep it. And... and besides the bottom is better... for the moisture on my skin at night." she lays down on the bottom bunk.

"Right... moisture. I thought bottom bunks were just FULL of floating dust from the top bunk. But don't worry your skin will still look great behind the acne, oh what's that on your forehead." Angels eyes just widen.

"Casey can you... join me to the bathroom." Angel asked trying to keep calm. Casey jumped off the top bunk and left with Angel to the bathroom up the hill where everyone will share.

"Drama..." Mirabel stretched it out, braking the silent in the cabin.

"Well Miss Wanna-be-school-queen can't get everything thing her way." a mischievous grin came upon her face. After a few more laughs Angel and Casey walked in.

"Haha... very funny, you freak. There was nothing on my face." Angel slams her shoulder against Selphie. "Do you mind moving."

"Hey don't take it off on her. Just because Selphie is smaller than the rest of us, doesn't mean you can push her around, cause she could deck you down in a heart beat." I was all up on her face.

"Okay ladies, lets not ruin the trip and lets head off to the stands." Mirabel pushed us away from each other.

At the bleachers, Selphie and I first spotted Amy and Mikel. Amy runs up to me, to greet me with a huge bear hug.

"I feel so sorry for you. Your stuck with Angel and Casey."as Amy gave me sympathy.

"Its alright we have Mirabel and Nalix. So who are you stuck with?"

"The most awesome people; Ally, Yuffie, Janel, Dawn, and we're gonna give Ashley the worst weekend of her life." Amy smirk.

"Who's Ashley?" I asked.

"You don't know who she is?" in disbelief, "Last year she use to roam around with Casey's older sister, Jennifer, last years Queen-Bee of the school. Since she graduated Ashley took her spot being the rude, spoil, cheer captain, whore that can get any guy she wants. Just stay away from her, she already hates me for what I did to her BFF, Angel." she advised.

"Hmm... wonder how many guys she did to get up there?" Selphie wonder.

"So whose in your room?" I asked Mikel.

"A bunch of people I don't know." Mikel seem somewhat bothered.

"What's wrong Mikel?" Amy worried for him as he shook his head and said 'nothing'. Amy got on her tippy-toes and kissed Mikel on the forehead. We all think they should hook it up. Though they had a thing for each other in the summer no one really knows why they broke up. Not even Amy really knows the real reason. That's what caused her to be more heartbroken for the rest of the summer.

"Hey guys, you have to go sit down. We are about to do something ." Riku inform us.

"Good afternoon every." a really tall guy about 6'2 greeted everybody. "It's great that all of you could make it. The purpose of this trip is to get to know your fellow classmates. Since you all come from different areas, like right now we have new students that are starting school on Monday. Well my name is Aurelius Mino, I'm a Senior and the student body President and I grew up the islands. And here are the other officers." his hair was dark brown with a crew cut. He was wearing dark jeans and a tight red shirt to show off his built body.

Aurelius stepped back and another guy one inch shorter step forward. His fingers ran though his red shaggy-short hair. "Hello I'm Charlie Dunce." he had in accent, "I'm the Vice President, Senior, and clearly by my accent you can tell I'm not from around. My parents are Irish and we traveled a lot, but before attending this school I came from Hallow Bastion." and he moved back, then another guy who was shorter then those two giants came up.

"I'm Leon Leonhart, also a Vice President, a Senior, and I'm from the islands." he had long brown hair and a deep scar across his face.

"I'm Cloud Strife, the Treasurer, and a Senior, raised he in the islands." he was the same height as Leon, but he had long spiky blond hair that remind me of Sora but more spiky.

"Hello everybody. It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Aeris Gainsbrough, Academic Liaison, also and Senior, and actually I'm from Twilight Town." That was Sora's sister. I still felt bad by the misunderstanding that cause the destruction of my friendship with Sora.

"My name is Vincent Valentine, Sargent at Arms, Senior, and I'm from the islands." His look and sound of tone was emotionless, mysterious, a bit scary. He was almost the same height as Charlie and had long jet black hair in a pony tail that reach his mid back.

"Hey was up?! I'm Tifa Lockhart the Athletic Liaison. I'm the last Senior to present myself and I've grownup with Cloud and Leon my whole life."

"Hi, bet everyone knows me by now, I'm Ashley Brooks." in a prepy voice, "I'm this years Secretary, a Sophomore, oh yeah and the cheer captain." the perky blond blew a kiss to the crowd and did a fancy walk back to the line, where everybody stood.

"Hey, I'm Mirabel Flores from Wellton Long Beach and I represent the Sophomore class along with Destiny Island's hottie, Riku." she points at Riku, "Yay...Clap, Clap, Clap!" bunches of girls started clapping and shouting.

"Mirabel, you ruin it my introduction." he turns to the crowd, "I'm Riku, bye." and stomp back to the line, dragging Mirabel by the wrist.

"We'll be forming into two large groups. To my right will be Mirabel, Ashley, Riku, and Vincent. The other side will be Charlie, Leon, Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa." Aurelius announced. We all form into groups and went to the basketball court and sat down in a circle.

"Well you all know who we are, now we wanna know about you guys. Sora start it off." Mirabel commanded him.

"Why me." Sora argued. "Is it because of the skittles. That was Mikel!" pointing fingers in a panicky mood.

"Shut up and tell everyone who you are."

"Fine, fine. I'm Sora Gainsbrough and I used to think pedofile was 'pet-a-child'. Dang I felt stupid saying that through out the whole English hour."

"I'm Roxas, and I think you will all see me in the T.V. show 'Scars' pretty soon."

"Ello I'm Mikel, I love skittles and yes Mirabel, it was me who stuck them down your pants. Hey! Crack kills." Mirabel was throwing him a wicked glare of death, don-don-donnnn...

"Jello, I'm Amy from Wellton Long-Beach, Whoop, Whoop! What to say vampires are F' in hot."

"Hi, I'm Ally and pirates shall rule the world, and Halloween Town where my controlling mother is going nuts."

"NO, NiNJAS!!!! Oh, I'm Yuffie from Wutai." she blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm Dawn, I like motorcycle." she was a short girl about 5'4 with short, boyish, dark brown hair that was everywhere. She wore black leather pants, white spaghetti strap with black biker boots.

"Ay, I'm Alex and I'm gay." the boy with the black hair comb forward down said rapidly. There was a moment of silent in the circle. "Nah, I'm just kidding. Or am I?" any who...

"Que Onda, I'm Ryo and let's get some things straight. For one I'm not emo, I'm the perkiest person you will ever meet. And two I am NOT gay for Alex or EVEN gay. " he was a bit taller then Alex with dark brown hair comb forward but up. I looked at Amy whose mouth was hung open.

"I'm Janel, and these two didn't say where we are from, we are from Wonderland. Where everyone is as jolly, as the pink and purple unicorn from Youtube." she was thin and tall with light brown hair that was a bit wavy, and also had bright blue eyes.

"I'm Nalix, from the islands, and I like knifes and sharp objects to throw."

"I'm James and I live for music." He was really tall with shoulder length black hair, look like a typical rocker with his band tees.

"Hey ya, I'm Casey and I love going to Paris over the summer and shopping."

"Hey guys, I'm Angel and I'm just crazy for boys.– "

"Aww... Does that mean we don't have a chance to be together. I'm so heart broken." Ally tease sarcastically.

"Go suck on– ."

"Tidus? Nah your mouth was on him last week. And on his best friend two days after that. Oh and some of the upper class men too, from what I heard of. It's no wonder why you've been wearing pig tails lately... handle bars." Angel was beyond pissed and was burning rage.

"Moving on." Mirabel said pointing at a tall boy with dark brown hair comb forward and spiky at front that was green.

"Hi, I'm Kai." he then looks at the ground with his deep brown eyes. "I like shiny stuff and fire."

"I'm Saer and no, I'm not a leaping Mexican leprechaun, but don't touch my 'Lucky Charms'." He was short, like 5'2, his hair was short and black, and he had the most beautiful green/gray eyes I ever seen.

"I'm Miren. Oh Amy, at the end of 'Star Ocean' Fayth, Sophia, and Maria cross– "

"LALALALA... I don't wanna hear it." Amy plugged her ears. "I wanna pass it on my own."

"I'm Selphie and does any body know the answer to the riddle about the roaster who lays the egg on a triangle shape roof?" half the people there stared in disbelief.

"Ummm... Selphie, roasters don't lay eggs." I told her.

"Oh..." feeling like a blond, which she pretty much is

"I'm Kairi, and Rabid Umpa-Lumpas will kill all man kind!" everyone stares, "Ally told me!" as I pointed fingers at her.

"Hey don't be pointing fingers at me, you crazy chick. Cause what ever you are on, you yet sharing the love." Ally talked back.

"Um... That was interesting." was all Aureluis could manage to say.

"Ugh... Freshmen are so immature." Ashley rolled her eyes at us having a good time.

"Your just jealous cause you aren't one anymore." I shouted.

"Whatever." totally ignoring me. "How about we play a game?" she asked Riku.

"Sure, we have lots of time to play a game. What do you have in mind?"

"Lovers Leap." she blurted out in a high pitch voice. You could hear Saer shout, _Ah... my earing._

"But you need music." she then run to her purse and got her I-pod and speakers.

"LOOK! Now can we play?" as she made her famous puppy eyes that many boys can't resist.

"Okay for those who don't know how to play, me and my lovely helper, Mirabel, will show you how to play. First everyone will get into partners of two, boy and girl. When the music starts playing the girls will walk in a circle clock-wise and boys counter clock-wise in the outside circle. Then the DJ will stop the music and shout a random saying. If it is cockroach, you will do this." They both got back to back and Riku lifted Mirabel, as she started kicking her feet.

"Sailor!" Riku get on one knee ad Mirabel sits on the other and she starts viewing with her hand at her forehead.

"Cowboy!" Mirabel jumps on Riku's back.

"Lovers leap!" Mirabel jumps onto Riku's arms and he carries her bridal style.

"London Bridge!" Mirabel and Riku lock their hands together and start waving them side to side above their heads.

"So quickly get your partners, cause I claim Vincent!" Mirabel shout to all, as she ran into Vincent's arms.

"What?!" Riku's mouth shaped a perfect O-shape from shock.

"Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" Mikel asked.

'Umm... Mikel, I'm sorry but I was planning to go with Ryo." with a bit of guilt.

"Oh it's alright... I guess." With a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Mikel, if you want I'll be your partner?" I asked since most guys were already taken. Ashley was partner with James and she would be the DJ for the first round and who ever loses that round will be DJ and they would enter the next round.

The music started playing then Ashley shouted "Sailor!" In a blink of an eyes I was surrounded by ... everyone, who were trying to find there partner. I quicky spotted Mikel and we did the sailor. I looked and Miren and Dawn were standing opposite sides not even trying. James and Ashley now join the game as Miren played the music.

Music started playing, "Cowboy!" I kept a close eye on Mikel this time and without have him stop to think, I jumped on his back and really freaked him out. The loser of this round were Roxas and and Nalix. Mirabel seem to excited shouting, "gette up, boy!"

Music continue and Ashley and James were the last to find each other, and Ashley was just pissed cause she lost and kept blaming James for not finding her and all, sucks to be her partner.

Music played and Casey and Saer were out next. Next they shout "Cowboy" and Janel and Alex did the cockroach and they were out. Next couple to be out was Amy and Ryo, when they shouted sailor Amy quickly sat on Ryo and both lost their balance and fell down on each other, and busted up laughing. Amy started laughing so hard that she couldn't breath and laugh more because she couldn't breath. Alex said how it would be if she hung herself, laughed to death. There were six partners left now; Mikel and me, Mirabel and Vincent, Sora and Angel, Riku and Ally, Selphie and Aureluis, and Kai and Yuffie.

The hip-hop music picked up speed and out of no where, Ashley created a crazy twist. "Flip flop! Basically get a new partner!" I searched for Riku but he was with Mirabel, then Aureluis who was with Ally, I glance at Vincent who was with Yuffie, I looked for the other dude with green hair and he was taken also. The only guy left was Sora.

"Mirabel, can I be with Riku please?" I begged to her in a low tone.

"Sorry dude, but you're on your own." grrrrr was all I could say. As I finally accepted to play with Sora, who wasn't so pleased either. Music continue and Kai and Angel were next to go. Poor boy, Angel started insulting him, like why he couldn't be like Sora. Then Aureluis and Ally in the attempt for cowboy, and Mirabel and Riku finally got out, when they got lost. Music played and 'lovers leap' was shouted. I found Sora and I shouted his name to catch his attention when someone yelled something else out of midair and distracted Sora right when I jumped into what was suppose to be his arms and fell hard on my ass.

"You stupid jerk, why didn't you catch me!" I shouted.

"Hey I thought you were on the other side. Why didn't you yell my name out!"

"I did and at the last second you turn away on purpose so I can fall." I got up some the ground, and he reached his hand out to me. "I don't need your help!" smacking it away.

"Why do you have to be such a jealous bitch all the time." as he stared me down. The anger I've been bottling up since mine and Sora's argument exploded. So many emotions were rushing to my head so quick I couldn't control my actions and smack him right across the face like no other. Then guilt came to me quick as brain freeze. I busted into tears ad ran to the cabins. Selphie decided it was best for her to go after me, as Sora stood there with no emotion.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to tell everyone sorry on updating my story. I don't want you all to think I totally gave up. I had so many ideas running though my head and I procrastinated a lot. Its hard to work on stories when you have school, sports, club, and just things. I've been actually reading a lot... as in books. So its also hard some what. But I think my next chapter WILL be posted within 2 weeks. I promise :) well thanks for reading everyone and to all who made characters. Love all lots -.-

**_-Audry-_**


	8. Author update

Fellow readers ,

I'm sorry this isn't what many of you want to hear but I'm taking a long break from this story. I'm too involved with school, sports, clubs, and life. I was actually thinking of completely give up but who knows I might come back in the summer with more chapters. Right now the spark is a bit dead because I have no time. So keep your fingers cross that I update sometime this year. Again I am sorry.

-Audry


End file.
